


telescope

by greatwonfidence



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, hee hee hoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatwonfidence/pseuds/greatwonfidence
Summary: DD and Julian visit beautiful Arizona.





	telescope

Julian wasn’t sure if their dinky old car would survive the nearly ten hour drive from Glendale to beautiful Arizona, but it did. Once they get to the hotel, the first thing DD unpacks is a telescope.

“I didn’t even know you brought that,” Julian says with a grin, emptying his pockets onto the bed.

“We’re gonna go stargazing!” DD proclaims, lifting the telescope over his head. Julian laughs and shakes his head, starts to take off his jacket. “No, Julian, I’m serious!”

“We’re- what? Now? It’s late!”

“Yeah, and night time is pretty optimal for stargazing.” He pretends not to see Julian roll his eyes. “Put that back on! Come on, please?”

Julian’s exhausted, but he’s never been good at denying his boyfriend what he wants. He reluctantly shrugs his jacket back on and DD practically runs to the door.

 

DD’s demeanor is so naturally monotonous that, on the rare occasion he’s this excited about something, it’s contagious. One hand holds the telescope over his shoulder like a baseball bat and he grips Julian’s hand with the other, their fingers interlaced and both giggling as they climb a dusty rock hill. The only artificial light is the street lamps by the hotel, which they can still see; they didn’t wander too far, but DD insisted on getting high up to get a good view.

“Okay, I need a quick break,” Julian huffs, pulling his hand away and wiping sweat off his forehead. DD immediately misses the contact. He looks around, contemplating.

“We can look from here.”

Julian sits on a rock while DD sets up the telescope, fixing the aperture. He watches the taller man fiddle with the parts like he was born to do it. His chest feels warm thinking of the happiness this is bringing DD, and is happy to take part in it. He leans back on his palms and looks up into the night sky, littered with white dots. It’s therapeutic, in a way; he thinks he’d enjoy this even without the telescope, especially if his boyfriend was there.

“All set,” DD says proudly, looking through and pivoting it, searching for something. “Here we go! Julian, come look at this.”

“Okay.” Julian walks over and DD steps aside and moves behind him. Julian holds the telescope with both hands and peers through the viewfinder, but it’s focused on a spot of plain sky. “I don’t see anything?”

“Keep looking, keep looking!” DD says, hurriedly. Julian’s trying his best, really. He rotates the telescope, wondering if maybe he bumped it without noticing and got it off track. But he still sees nothing of note. He’s ready to admit defeat and starts to turn around.

“I’m sorry, I really don’t-“

He stops in his tracks, mouth open in shock. DD is in front of him, on one knee, with an open velvet box in his hand. He has the biggest grin on his face.

“Julian,” he says, voice breaking. “In all my life, I’ve never known anyone who I’ve more enjoyed spending time with than you. I want to keep you to love and to cherish for the rest of my life.” Tears visibly well in his eyes, and in Julian’s, too.

“Oh my g-"

“H-hold on, I’m not done,” DD laughs and wipes tears away from his eyes. “Julian, I love you more than words can express, more than I could ever show you. I want to be the one to make you happy forever. Will you mar-“

“YES!” Julian grabs DD’s face and pulls him upward, kissing him wholeheartedly. The ring box lands next to their feet and they kiss more, giggling and holding each other close like separating is a crime.

“Oh, I’m so happy,” Julian says, burying his face in DD’s chest. DD looks up at the trail of stars above them, smiling wide.

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hehehe


End file.
